megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Magatsu-Izanagi
Magatsu-Izanagi (マガツイザナギ, Magatsu Izanagi) is a Persona from Persona 4, used by Tohru Adachi. He is available for fusion in Persona 4 Golden. History Magatsu-Izanagi (禍津伊弉諾) means "filth-tarnished/Calamity Haven Izanagi". This refers to Izanagi's state before he washed away the filth from Yomotsu Hirasaka in a failed mission to retrieve his late consort, Izanami. Appearances *''Persona 4: Fool Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation '' *''Persona 4 Golden: Jester Arcana *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Fool Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Tower Arcana (DLC) Profile ''Persona 4 *'Music': A New World Fool Magatsu-Izanagi is the Persona of Tohru Adachi, the one responsible for the murders in Inaba. It follows the form of Izanagi, as it is actually bestowed upon Adachi without Adachi's knowledge by Izanami when he first arrived in the rural town. Magatsu-Izanagi takes the form of a bloody Izanagi, and its stats and skills form Adachi's battle stats. ''Symbolism'' Although Adachi doesn't seem to represent any Arcana in the original release of Persona 4 ''and the Persona 4 Animation, he actually encompasses the reversed Fool Arcana: impulsiveness, poor judgement, obsession and frivolity. Adachi acted on impulse when he murdered Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi because they both weren't interested in him. He shows poor judgement when he underestimated the protagonist and his group during their confrontation. Additionally, he was obsessed with keeping his "cat-and-mouse" game alive, doing whatever it takes to ensure the murders continue, such as tossing Mitsuo Kubo into the TV. Lastly, Adachi lacked tact, holding no degree of seriousness during his interactions with the Investigation Team and the protagonist's family--often going into topics in such a way that it usually drags down the mood or gets him beaten around by Dojima himself. Magatsu-Izanagi also represents "Emptiness"; Adachi himself represents "Emptiness", distaste for the world at large, in Izanami's experiment to determine the value of humanity, which further shows Magatsu-Izanagi's connection to the Fool Arcana. ''Persona 4 Golden Magatsu-Izanagi is now an obtainable Persona in Persona 4 Golden. The protagonist must complete Adachi's Social Link, and be at level 77. Stats ''Persona 4'' Enemy Playable (Hacked) ''Persona 4 Golden'' Gallery Trivia *Magatsu-Izanagi is colored red; this alludes to the Magatsuhi in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, the substance consumed by demons visualized as red flowing spots. *Using cheat codes in Persona 4, it is possible to have the protagonist equip Magatsu-Izanagi as a Persona, categorized as a Persona of the Fool Arcana. He has his own stats, a portrait, but no moves, so one must hack in skills for him to use. It is possible that Atlus intended for Magatsu-Izanagi to be available to the player normally, but did not finish implementing him. Alternatively, this may have simply been to test Magatsu-Izanagi without having to fight Adachi repeatedly. *As the negative form of Izanagi, he has different animations when attacking or casting spells. Izanagi looks more dignified, while Magatsu-Izanagi makes more arrogant and threatening movements. Also, unlike Izanagi, Magatsu-Izanagi wields his spear in an under-hand fashion. Category:Persona 4 Enemies Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Persona Q Personas Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Fool Arcana Category:Hunger Arcana Category:Tower Arcana